1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a touch panel and particularly related to a touch panel with a mutual-capacitive electrode design.
2. Description of Related Art
A projected-capacitive touch panel achieves mutual-capacitive touch sensing through sensing series that extend in different directions. In terms of structure, the sensing series that extend in different directions are disposed to intersect each other. At least two conductive layers are required for fabricating the sensing series extending in different directions, and the sensing series in different directions need to be insulated at the intersections by an insulating material. Thus, the fabrication of the projected-capacitive touch panel requires at least 3-5 material layers, and as a result, the fabrication time cannot be shortened. Especially, when the material layers are formed into the required patterns through photolithography and etching processes, since the number of masks cannot be reduced, the production costs cannot be lowered effectively.